


【超人/蝙蝠侠】恼人的弧度（一发完）

by AntaresofJuly



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly





	【超人/蝙蝠侠】恼人的弧度（一发完）

作为一个朋友，这么说可能有些不好，可有件小事一直困扰着我：布鲁斯微笑时嘴角的弧度。  
倒不是说它不好看、出现的太多或者太显眼，完全正相反。它优雅、少见而寡淡，在我面前时出现地稍微多点儿，这总让我有些恼火。我真不该这么想，他可是我的朋友，很好的那种，更正，最好的，而且我真的非常喜欢他，所有的那些高贵的牺牲精神、强悍的意志力、聪明到堪比超能力的头脑什么的… 我该为他愿意在我面前稍微多表露`点情绪而感到荣幸，但事实是，我就是无法忍受他嘴角的那个小勾子。  
每次看到它我就觉得不爽，完全无法解释为什么，最糟糕的是我竟然连移开视线不看它都做不到。每当布鲁斯的嘴角隐秘而微小地向上翘起（那甚至都不能算是一个真正的微笑），我就成了一条被鱼钩死死勾住的悲惨的鱼。  
我无法解释，也控制不了，这让我感到烦躁、沮丧并且充满负罪感，我为什么要讨厌我最好朋友的微笑呢？这种情况直到我把他撞在墙上狠狠吻住时才算告结。那一刻我仿佛得到了天启，突然意识到了那弧度可恶的原因。  
它是那样隐秘而充满诱惑力，总在我意识的边缘抓挠着，凶狠又不为人知地勾住了我的心脏，却又无时无刻不在提醒我，“这永远不会属于你”。不过现在，它的确真的属于我了。  
我得意地再次吻上布鲁斯嘴角那恼人/可爱的弧度，一遍又一遍。


End file.
